Wings of Fire: The New Generation
My first fanfiction! PLEASE DO NOT edit. Edit: ANDDDDDDDDD revamp yeeeeeeeeeee (approximately 2 years later) CRAP I TRIED STICKING TO THE ORIGINAL WRITING SO IT'S A LITTLE BELOW THE USUAL QUALITY Prologue Glory paced the length of her royal pavilion. A nest sat in the corner along with a certain jet-black NightWing assassin. "Glory, would you PLEASE stop pacing? The eggs are gonna fall off and crack and...." he trailed off, looking slightly demented. The RainWing Queen laughed lightly. "Deathbringer, they are NOT. Besides, my guards would catch them. Do you really think that my dragons would let my eggs break?" The NightWing sighed and shook his head. "I have no idea how you continue to outwit me like this!" he complained. Glory didn't respond, but a smile cricked the middle of her snout. "Because." she stated. Deathbringer stared at her for a moment, rose coloring his face, and then turned towards the cluster of eggs. "Look, Glory." he whispered, extended a quivering talon towards the oval items. "They're hatching." Five years later. . . '' Lavender soared through the rainforest trees, using her muscled, prehensile tail to loop around a branch and do other aerial tricks. ''They'll never find me like this, they aren't RainWings. ''Using an old story Sunny had told her, she swung around a coconut tree and curled into a ball in the middle of it. ''Too bad I can't really camouflage my scales, though... she thought with a resolute sigh. As a RainWing-NightWing hybrid, her upper body was always a dark grey, and her lower body a sleek silver. Only her wings, and only some parts of them, could change color. It was really troublesome, but if she wrapped her wings around most of her body she could create the illusion of color-changing scales. Squeezing her eyes, she dug her claws into the hard bark and clambered up the tree, trying not to disturb the leaves. Her wings slowly shimmered until they faded from view, among the yellow-red speckled fanned branches, just in time as the guava tree next to her's branches shook as a dragon bumped against its trunk. (Its, she thought. Did trees have gender?) Lavender massaged the furrows out of her forehead and focused on thoughts of silver sloths and mangos. Dragonets' voices drifted up to her from below. She could barely identify them as her friends'... "Darn! I swear I saw those silver scales! Where'd she go?" That was Meso, she could see the light brown, golden-streaked scales as light glanced off them. "Ugh, shut up! You can't even keep track of one little dragonet, how will you achieve your dream of being a master hunter?" Came another teasing voice. The lower, male voice that was Meso gave an annoyed growl. Was he closer to her tree than she'd thought? Lav couldn't risk peeking between the leaves, her pride wouldn't let her get caught like this. "Hey!" Did I imagine that? ''"Hey!" Whispered the urgent female voice, louder this time. A leaf sailed down and flopped over her head, covering her eyes and blacking out everything. Lavender looked up. In the shadows of the thick branches, and the sun, crouched a tiny NightWing dragonet. Her dusty violet scales seemed like part of the shade themselves, striking green eyes stood out in sharp contrast. ''That's our Kivvy. Always looking good, always in the background nearly giving dragons a heart attack. "What?" Lav whispered back. "I'll show you a good hiding place. Nagisa is smart, smart enough to look up at the branches. Your camouflage is... not good enough to fool her eyes." The RainWing suddenly had a slight compulsion to hiss and say, 'And how would you know?' but she sighed and glanced down at the two dragons. Sure enough, Nagi was prowling around the area. "Track their scent!" She barked at Meso. The other dragonet groaned but complied. '...Fine." Lavender agreed. She reached up and looped her tail around the next branch, trying to slip through the leaves as quietly as possible. "Now what?" She asked, once she did a flip to stand beside Kivuli. The smaller NightWing gave her a sideways look and jumped from her branch, landing perfectly on a thick, stable outreach of the next tree over. Lav dug her claws in the branch as the vibrations shook it, raining leaves down to settle at the base. "Now you can follow me or you can lose the game. Choose whatever you want." Without wasting any more time, Kivuli sprang from the tree, twisting through the air and ending up at a diagonal. She didn't look back as she continued forward and Lavender hurried to catch up with her. The NightWing was faster than she'd expected, given she didn't have the slim, adapted body structure a RainWing did. As Lavender used her momentum to jump from tree to tree, brushing stray leaves from her horns and wings, she thought about Kivuli. She and Starflight's daughter had never really talked much, Kivvy had always been busy taking care of her dad. Helping with his library, guiding him around the village when he was tired - it was Meso who had opened their group up to her. Despite that, Lav almost never talked to her, only exchanged greetings whenever they saw each other. The tension between them was truly remarkable, she thought. Her claw caught on a stray vine and she nearly fell fifty feet onto the soggy, mulch-y forest floor. Ahead of her, Kivuli growled and rolled her eyes. Lavender was pretty sure she did, anyways. The dragonet's back was to her, all she could see was dirty purple scales and rounded ridges. Come on, Lav, focus! You're a princess! She sucked in her chest and swung back up. Though her legs hurt a bit now, she kept going. From far east of them she could still hear the voices of Nagisa and Meso if she listened closely, and the TRAMPLE-SQUISH of talons. 'Mesopotamia! You worthless dragon! Your father is so good at tracking scents and yet you can't even manage a hybrid RainWing?" Nagisa's shrill voice pierced trough the canopy of leaves. Meso didn't say anything, just grunted, and there was a thump, like Nagi had hit Meso over the head with her thick SeaWing tail. And then nothing. Or was that the shadow remnants of a scream she heard, ringing around her ears like a secret whisper? "What's the matter, slowpoke? Can't keep up with a NightWing?" Lav let out an audible hiss and turned away from her watch. Where am I? Lavender opened her eyes, slowly, carefully. Her head hurt. She seemed to be falling. Then she slammed into several big bodies. My family and friends. She tumbled into a soft, warm, pile of furs. She saw Dawn, Peri, Adobe, Crimson, and her mother and father. Plus another black pure-blood Nightwing dragonet. Moonwatcher. I should have known. The only Nightwing in a century that can read minds and speak prophecies. Now, the prophecy… we will fulfill it. ”Where are we?” A soprano voice, Dawn’s voice, spoke. “This is impossible. No, there is no way that this is happening." Everyone looked up. Then something fell on all of their heads, knocking them out. Periwinkle awoke to chains. She was under Jade Mountain, in the control of the “great evil” that would make Jade Mountain fall. She just knew it. Moonwatcher’s prophecy. It’s come true. Peri couldn’t see, either. She pushed Crimson off her, and saw her friends in chains, too. In a small, dark, and damp dungeon. “Hello? Is anybody here? Where are we?” They’re alive. Well, at least Lavender’s alive. And Crimson had felt very alive. “We’re under Jade Mountain in a dungeon. Lavender, we’re all here. Plus my parents and… Moonwatcher.” Adobe rarely spoke. But he was a powerful and strong fighter. A hybrid of Icewings and Mudwings, he could breathe freezing death breath and was rarely hungry, unlike most Mudwings. But once danger approached, he would freeze in place in a position that his friends called, “the invisible stalagmite”. This time, I won’t freeze. I will be brave like an Icewing and like a Mudwing. Be the prophecy dragonet that will save the world, not a tiny 1-year-old dragonet. When he opened his eyes, the “great evil” was standing in front of him. A SCAVENGER’S supposed to be the “great evil” “Guys! Wake up!” Adobe hissed. “We’re all up, Adobe. What’s up?” “Um… We’re under Jade Mountain AND there’s a scavenger that’s going to attack us.” Peri killed the scavenger with her tail, then looked around. Before she killed the scavenger, it had screeched-just like a dragon! And a pack of what seemed like 50 rebellious dragons, all Nightwings, surround them on all sides. This is the real great evil. Crimson roared. In battle training, all his friends said that he was the best. But battle training was NOTHING compared to this. Abode was tricking Nightwings into killing each other. Lavender was spewing her venom at any Nightwing that attacked anybody, Peri was going killing-crazy, and Glory and Deathbringer were doing the same as Lavender. He flew at top Skywing speed, making Nightwings dizzy and letting them collapse to the rocky floor. But there were too many. Nightwings surrounded them and got ready to kill them, and take over the world. Moonwatcher gasped. She couldn’t let them die. She quickly took control of a nearby Nightwing’s mind. Her name is Starwatcher. They will poison the dragonets and it will kill them. “Get your filthy hands OFF of them, you frog-faced blobs of camel spit!” “Glory, Deathbringer, fight with me!” In an instant, they were there, prying the Nightwings off of the unconscious dragonets like they were paper. But even as they landed with all the dragonets, Moonwatcher could feel it. Lavender was going to die. Unless they found the antidote… which meant finding it-without being caught. No. Lavender is going to die. She CAN’T die! Glory crumpled to floor. “Don’t worry, Glory. We’ll find the antidote.” “I… I hope so.” “Let’s go find the antidote for Princess Lavender.” Glory got up, slowly. We’ll find the antidote, Lavender. I won’t let you down. Hang in there. Glory melted the bars that held them in, and they crept out. No guards? That’s not good. But they found a room, marked Main Room and cautiously stepped into it. Deathbringer didn’t like the tension in the main room. But this was important. It was for saving the world. It was for Lavender. “Look!” he whispered. “That door is marked Poison and Antidotes.” “Careful, Deathbringer! It might be a trick.” But he didn’t hear the voice. When he opened the door, he didn’t see the dark shape waiting for him. Waiting for THEM. And when it hurled itself at him, he stood no chance. Deathbringer flung out, hoping to hit his attacker. He felt his talons connect with wing membrane, and ripped his claws down it. His attacker shrieked with pain. He ran for the main room, but whoever was attacking him was suddenly gone. Where am I? I feel like I’m underwater. But neither Rainwings nor Nightwings can breathe underwater. “She’s getting worse. I can feel it.” Mother? Father? “No. You CANNOT die. I order you to stop dying, right now!” Peri and my friends. At least they’re alive. Am I dying? “Look! She’s alive!” Deathbringer heard screaming. Coming from everywhere. That can't be Glory... and it can't be the others. Then who is it? “Found the antidote!” Cheers. But were soon crushed by horrible, bloodcurdling screaming. I can’t let everyone down, to be crushed by Nightwings, even though they’re my tribe. Deathbringer charged Adobe looked up. Deathbringer found the poison’s antidote. Lavender will be saved! But his joy was soon crushed-by Nightwings. They attacked from everywhere. Adobe knew that they wouldn’t be able to defeat them-unless he stood up. And used his frost. Letting loose a fierce battle cry that startled him as much as the Nightwings, he took down 6 of them in one cold breath, charged with the determination to save his friends. “Come on! Fight, my friends!” He saw one Nightwing fall out of the air with a smashed tail, and another with holes in his wings. Meanwhile, he breathed on all the Nightwings he could possible breath on. I can’t believe it! We got another chance! Crimson slashed his claws along a Nightwing’s snout. He roared with pain, but soon it was Crimson’s turn. Even though he was the best fighter, the Nightwings equaled him. They’ve been training. Well, I’ve seen enough of this. I’ve got to let it go. In an instant, he transformed into an impossibly big hybrid of all the dragon tribes. He roared, again, and his friends’ emotions ranged from surprised to relieved to… betrayed? Peri looked up at the sound of the roar. Is that Crimson? As she watched, a humongous dragon of red and black combined with a flash of lavender to knock countless Nightwings out of the air. And is that Lavender? Peri flew up to join them. But at the same time Crimson knocked a hole in the ceiling, allowing light in. The Nightwings, startled by the sudden light, were temporarily stunned. And she continued fighting, for her friends. Lavender felt stronger than ever. The antidote had awakened her, and made her stronger. She whacked her tail into a Nightwing’s head, feeling the satisfaction of killing one of them that dared hurt her friends. Crimson, meanwhile, had transformed and was now a great help. He’s let go. His secret’s out. Well, time to let MY secret out. Ready… GO! Lavender reared up. As she closed her eyes, her storage of venom spread out to all of the Nightwings’ eyes. Lavender knew that the Nightwings would die, as some dropped to the floor. But their flaming bodies started a massive conflagration that threatened to burn them alive. "Let's get out of hear!" Epilogue 1 month later “Mother, Father, the egg’s hatching!” Lavender’s shrill shriek echoed through the Rainwing village’s royal hatchery. Tap crack. A line of jagged zigzags appeared on the surface of the egg. Peri and her friends were all there. Crimson had recovered from his “all-tribes-wing” stage, and Lavender’s store of venom was back. The little Raghtwing dragonet (the dragonets had decided to call a hybrid Rainwing-Nightwing dragon a Raghtwing) poked his head out. He yawned, and turned vine green. “Lavender! You get to name him!” Aw, he’s so cute. And he’s vine green. Vine… “Vine!” “Perfect name, Lavender. This was how we named you.” Finally. A peaceful world with my family and friends. THIS is the best destiny ever. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Mango the Rainwing) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Adventure)